<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight Melody by beulooming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657626">Moonlight Melody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beulooming/pseuds/beulooming'>beulooming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exes, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this for my friend, M/M, Past Relationship(s), almost wasnt gonna post help, anyways i have not read this in a month so i apologize in advance for any mistakes, side hwangmogu??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beulooming/pseuds/beulooming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Woobin gets invited to a highschool reunion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Serim/Seo Woobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight Melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/gifts">arieslilac</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for my bestie &lt;33 intially was gonna let this rot in the drafts but i keep getting nightmares about it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woobin sighs as his best friend, Jungmo, tries coaxing him once more into joining him for their highschool reunion. It's not that he didn't want to go but it was the fact he knew his ex would be there.</p><p>Park Serim</p><p>The reason why they broke up was a mystery even to Woobin himself but he saw it coming. Both of them were from different universes, literally, it made no sense for them to suddenly clash. Woobin just wanted to get good grades and graduate highschool while Serim was passionate about basketball, they were just two dumb teens. It was Woobin's first and only relationship. Sure they ended it on good terms but who's to say Woobin didn't force himself to smile saying 'its okay' to the other when he called him right a week before their graduation.</p><p>Woobin was now in his second year of college and he knows he already moved on but why is Serim the first that comes to his mind once 'highschool' is mentioned. He thinks he's sick.</p><p>“Jungmo I'm fine, really.” Woobin wiggles the other's arm off of him because Jungmo was practically about to rip it off.</p><p>“Is it because of him?” Jungmo suddenly says, noticing the change in his demeanour.</p><p>“And if I say yes?”</p><p>“You will prove that you've moved and you're doing amazing.” Jungmo commands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Woobin was walking into the venue along with Jungmo and their friend Yunseong. Woobin's palms were sweating. Fuck</p><p>He tries convincing himself Serim probably doesn't even care and will just see Woobin as if he were another normal friend or acquaintance in class. He takes a deep breath before the three of them step into the restaurant they booked. No sign of Serim yet he heaved a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Oh Woobin, Jungmo and Yunseong!” Someone said loudly as the owner of the voice sounded as if they were coming closer. Woobin turns to the left to see an old friend, their class monitor.</p><p>“I almost thought you guys wouldn't come. Go ahead in, most of them are there already!” He guides them in.</p><p>It finally hits Woobin what he's about to walk into, his stomach churns but he hides it by flashing a small smile to the others at the table. There he was, Park Serim. He looks the exact same.</p><p>Panic arises in him when he sees that Jungmo and Jungmo were already taking their seats but he has yet to find an empty place to go to. His whole world comes crashing down when he realizes the closest empty seat to him is next to Serim. What did I ever do to deserve this? Woobin thinks he probably killed the king in his past life.</p><p>Serim was calling him over. The only thing in Woobin's head were every profanity he swore he never even said in his whole life. Awkwardly, he goes over to sit next to Serim. The air was suddenly thicker and Woobin's heart was racing.</p><p>Relax, it's just a dinner</p><p>“Long time no see,” He turns to his left to face the owner of the voice “Ruby-yah.”</p><p>Woobin could have passed out right then and there but he chooses to mask it by pursing his lips into a thin smile while slightly bowing to Serim.</p><p>“Why are you acting so unfamiliar? It's just me.” Serim says in a joking tone and stifles out a chuckle.</p><p>“It's just, been awhile…” Woobin says, almost inaudible by how small his voice was getting drowned by the loud table.</p><p>“How have you been?” Serim attempts to keep the conversation going but right as he says that, the food they ordered arrived. Woobin thanks the gods for letting him escape the small talk he was about to go through. Though he did feel bad for Serim because the other genuinely seemed like he wanted to keep talking.</p><p>Throughout the whole dinner everyone was reminiscing about the past, how they were all dumb teenagers, the weird rumors that sounded way too sketchy now but everyone believed back then, and more.</p><p>“Has anyone found out the reason why Serim always disappears after basketball practice.” Yeonjun jokes. </p><p>Woobin freezes in his seat. It was to meet him. They'd always go to their little 'hideout' on the hill behind school, away from the bustling streets and the world. He liked that spot, he still occasionally goes just to lay on the grass or look at the streets, it was relaxing. That was also the place where Serim broke up with Woobin.</p><p>“I had my reasons.” Serim defends himself.</p><p>Thankfully everyone just laughed it off and went to other topics. He feels the other place his hand over his own, turning to Woobin to give a quick reassuring look. Woobin hates it, how Serim was just naturally nice and sweet to everyone. </p><p>After what felt like an eternity, the dinner was over. Everyone was already bidding their goodbyes, promising to stay in contact. Of course those were all probably just white lies, Woobin thinks. As he is about to follow Jungmo and Yunseong, he gets stopped by an arm holding him back.</p><p>He turns around to meet no other than Serim himself.</p><p>“Can we talk?” Serim asks.</p><p>Woobin looks back at Jungmo who seemed concerned along with Yunseong who was shocked but he just shakes his head, telling them to go without him. Jungmo reluctantly leaves Woobin behind with Yunseong dragging him out.</p><p> </p><p>“So.. You wanna just talk outside?” Woobin proposes and the other nods.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night breeze was cold, but he liked it. How the calm and cool breeze contrasted the busy road and street lights while they were walking side by side. A little too close as their fingers kept brushing against each other.</p><p>The wind was blowing Serim's hair, making it slightly messy and it takes Woobin almost everything in him to not run his fingers through it.</p><p>“Before you get the wrong idea and call me a weirdo, I just missed you.” Serim breaks the silence between them.</p><p>Woobin pauses for awhile, trying to process what the other just said. “Me too.”</p><p>“I see you've been working out.”</p><p>“Yeah thanks to you, I kind of got a little motivated.” Serim smiles at that, at least he knew he helped Woobin in some way.</p><p>“Do you still play basketball?” It was Woobin's turn to interrogate.</p><p>“Yeah, I got a scholarship.” Serim says. Of course he would, he'd always tell Woobin how he dreamed of being a basketball player despite not being so tall to which Woobin always joked that small chilli's are spicier, making Serim laugh.</p><p>“I missed having random walks with you.” Woobin wants to beg Serim to stop bringing up about them in the past but he doesn't realize how he has been holding onto it for years as well.</p><p>“You always knew what to say when I was sad.” The other chuckles.</p><p>“Park Serim am I your personal therapist?” Woobin jokes and they both burst out in laughter. This is what he missed.</p><p>“It's getting a little late.” Serim says once their laughter slowly died down.</p><p>“Do you maybe, want to stay in contact?” Woobin says spontaneously. This isn't like him at all, he always thinks before speaking but his heart was begging him to do it.</p><p>Serim stops walking to turn around, locking his gaze with Woobin.</p><p>“I'd love to.”</p><p>Jungmo would call him an idiot and even Woobin knew it very well, that there was no way they could go back to how they were but maybe this was good enough. Maybe he'd hurt less if they were at least friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>